


The Outlaws Have A San Fran Twist

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Big Hero 6 (2014), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, F/F, Fluff, Go Go and Roy need reminding to live, Honey is pissed off, Latino Jason Todd, M/M, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: The four people were part of a larger team of vigilantes who protected innocent people. They were based in LA as the Latinx wanted to be far from his adoptive family. They worked across the world, taking down the worst of the worst and loving every minute of the mayhem that always followed them. Their team was completed by an alien princess with orange skin, fiery hair, green eyes, and a kickass attitude that always managed to put the fear of god into any enemy.(or...that mash-up of Big Hero 6 and Red Hood and The Outlaws that no-one asked for but I wrote anyway)





	The Outlaws Have A San Fran Twist

The workshop below the warehouse was a mess. Parts littered most surfaces, including piles on the floor. Music was thumping loudly, making the walls and windows shake with the bass. A tall, muscular, ginger man with pale skin and multiple tattoos was engrossed in building the red helmet on the desk in front of him. Across the workshop was a short, Japanese woman with black and purple hair, bubble gum popping occasionally as she concentrated on the inline skates she was trying to make as fast as possible. She was also attempting to fit a few gadgets into them to aid her when out in the field.

A man and a woman entered the warehouse and groaned. Breakfast dishes were piled in the kitchen sink, the coffee machine had been stolen and was probably downstairs, and the music was already causing the pair to have headaches. The man was tall, muscular Latinx with black hair that had a white streak, his upper arms were covered in tattoos and piercings littered his body. The woman was almost equal in height but very slight in weight, she wore bright colours and had long blonde hair held back with a hairband that matched her glasses. They shot each other a look and the male pinched the bridge of his nose. They’d been gone for ten hours, leaving shortly after an early breakfast, as they had to stakeout their current mark.

The four people were part of a larger team of vigilantes who protected innocent people. They were based in LA as the Latinx wanted to be far from his adoptive family. They worked across the world, taking down the worst of the worst and loving every minute of the mayhem that always followed them. Their team was completed by an alien princess with orange skin, fiery hair, green eyes, and a kickass attitude that always managed to put the fear of god into any enemy.

“They’re at it again aren’t they Honey Lemon,” the Latinx said while rubbing his temples to stave off the headache he was already getting. 

“I think you’re right there Jay, if this mess is anything to go by.” Honey Lemon, the blonde, said offering Jason a gentle rub between his shoulder blades.

Both people loved their partners; GoGo was a fierce woman who took no shit from anyone, Roy had managed to come through his drug addiction and the loss of two fathers to become a strong man who saw the good in those he held close. However, both of them could get so caught up in their workshop that general care goes out the window.

Jason suffered from multiple chronic conditions due to his death, resurrection, and subsequent dunk in a Lazarus Pit. One of these was headaches so severe Roy has had to rush him to hospital twice for having stroke like symptoms. To try to ease the myriad of symptoms that Jason’s conditions presented Honey always tried to keep the warehouse tidy, to an almost obsessive degree. Dust could cause his allergies to flair and pull him from the field, dirty clothes and dishes triggered his PTSD from an abusive childhood which then triggered the sleep terrors/sleep paralysis of his death, general mess or parts from the workshop could cause him to trip if his knees were too painful to fully move them. Therefore having their partners lose track of time was a detriment to everyone’s lives.

In a whirlwind of pink and yellow Honey Lemon flew to the generator, and its backup, that powered the workshop and promptly disabled them with a few of her chemical balls. The music stopped and the cursing began. She couldn’t find it in herself to care how precarious the parts they were attacking were; as they always were when the power went out; and returned to Jason’s side. The stakeout had been cold and he’d spent the whole day in his hood as the abandoned apartment they were hiding in was too dusty for him to remove it.

After settling the Red Hood on their sofa Honey disappeared into the kitchen to find an ice pack, get some water, and start the kettle. She’d just returned to Jason with the ice pack when Roy and GoGo appeared from the workshop. They were filthy, grease stains littered their clothes and faces, Roy’s hair was messily falling from its bun, and GoGo had more than one piece of bubble-gum stuck near her lips.

The pair disappeared to assess the generators and were quickly back, the cursing from earlier back with a vengeance as their faces bloomed a brilliant red in anger. Honey took one look at them and pointed at the kitchen before returning her attention to the man on the sofa. He was looking worse than usual and she made a metal note for Roy to change the air filter in his hood. When she finally made it back to the kitchen and its whistling kettle the pair waiting for her had already started loading the dishwasher.

“Was it really too much to ask that you finish that this morning?” Honey asked, her tone holding none of its usual sweetness. GoGo looked set to argue until she caught sight of Roy’s sheepish looking face and how the ginger was rubbing the back of his neck. “Did you even stop for lunch?”

“Sorry about the mess and we _sort of_ forgot lunch.” Roy replied. “How is he?” Roy nodded his head back towards the living room where they could hear the jumble of noise from someone flicking through Netflix.

Honey tilted her head, “he wasn’t brilliant when we left. I’d have taken either of you instead if I could have, but you know how he is. Knees are acting up, his filter needs replacing as does the prescription in the lenses of the hood.” She tapped her chin trying to think over the day. “Oh! He’s also got reduced mobility in one of his hands, thought I hadn’t noticed but I didn’t want to say anything until I’d talked to you. Going to work in the lab tonight to try and modify his pain medication as the current lot clearly isn’t working.”

Before Honey could continue talking Roy had poured a large cup of camomile tea for Jason and was retreating to the living room to curl up with Jason. As he slumped down onto the sofa he made sure the majority of their heated blanket was covering Jason and pulled the larger man into his arms to apologise about the noise when he’d returned home. Jason just hummed in thanks and tilted his head up to press a kiss to Roy’s chin.

It was only after Jason had gotten his hands around the mug that Roy noticed just how stiff Jason’s hand was. His fingers were barely curled around the mug and his other hand was shaking with the cold that felt permanently embedded in his bones. Roy knew it was a side effect from Jason’s death, his perpetual chill, but it didn’t stop him worrying or turning the blanket up as high as it would go. They’d been together longer than Jason had for his first life and two new heroes to share the Outlaws with (in an attempt to lessen the workload). Roy however, would still feel like it was he who’d been granted the second life as the three people he lived with seemed too good to be ‘slumming it’ with someone like him.


End file.
